Ali
by Lou Maja and Dp
Summary: Ali veut dédier sa vie a finir se que son père a commencer ,mais on ne contôle pas le future.Et si il devenais se qu'il a toujours détester .Fiction étrite par Pol


Toute une vie,toute une vie a essayer de les trouver,d'en prendre au moins un. Dossiers contenant plus de quartes milles pages. Des années dans la savane pour en chercher, des mois resté dans son bureau en travaillant et ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir trois heures et pour manger.

Cette personne était mon père , il a disparu il y a deux ans. Ce qu'il cherchait? Non ce n'était pas des petits oiseaux rares ou autre chose dans ce genre. Il cherchait les créatures mythiques .Il pensait avoir trouvé des vampires dans la savane . Des vampires ...et dans la savane en plus me diriez vous . Mais pourtant quand des villageois le retrouvèrent il n'avait plus un millilitre de sang . Blanc comme un linge transparent il était mort .Surement un loup qui la attaqué et après il s'est vidé de son sang !Eh bien alors comment expliquerez vous la trace de canines dans le cou ,de canines ressemblant beaucoup à celle de l'être humain. Un cannibale!Je ne pense pas qu'un cannibale ne fait que mordre , non ? C'est pourquoi je vous déclare que les vampires ne sont pas une simple légende...

Ali était désormais a Voltera. Son père avait trouvé l'existence des vampires au prix de sa vie et il était bien déterminé à continuer l'œuvre de son père .Il avait exposé sa théorie à une conférence . Bien sur il l'ait pris pour un fou et le gouvernement avait voulu le mettre à l'asile .C'est pourquoi il était un fou dangereux recherché dans trois pays. C'était à Voltera que l'on parlait le plus de vampire car St Marcus avait banni les vampires de cette ville. Selon un autre légende St Marcus aurait été un vampire lui même . »Une visite dans la citadelle de Voltera »Voici ce qu'affichait ce bout de papier sur la grande muraille d'une église. Il suivit la foule qui entrait dans la citadelle . Ils croisèrent une petite troupe de gens avec de grands manteaux qui les dépassèrent , cette troupe était d'une beauté immense. Leurs yeux était rouge. Les visiteurs pensaient qu'il s'agissait de lentilles pour faire plus vrai ,mais Ali n'était pas dupe: c'étaient des vampires.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin menant, pour Ali , à une mort certaine. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La femme qui les guidait ouvrit une grande porte en fer et en or . Derrière se tenait trois hommes sur des trônes en marbre Lorsque la porte se referma ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent ,celui qui était au centre dit: » Bienvenue à vous ... je sens déjà votre sang dans ma bouche « . Tout le monde crut à une farce mais Ali cria:

- »Sales vampires moisis »(note/lectrice: cool la réplique je veux voir la tronche de caïus)

Alors il se tordit par terre , une souffrance inexpliqué le retenait en le fessant souffrir atrocement. Il vit tous ces touristes se faire vider de leurs sang cruellement. Alors que lui gigotait comme pour se battre avec quelqu'un sauf qu'il n'y avait personne . Puis il l'aperçut ,sublime,ces yeux rouges le fixant d'un air cruel. Il la trouva belle et pourtant il s'en aperçut :il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qui appartenait à la race qui avait tué son père .A quinze ans , les émotions ne se contrôle pas . Et oui Ali avait quinze ans et dans encore deux mois il en aurait seize. Lorsque tout le monde gisait mort à terre la douleur s'effaça plus vite qu'elle n'était apparu . La femme se rapprocha et le souleva par son tee-shirt et elle le jeta aux pieds de celui qui avait avouer qu'ils étaient des vampires .Celui la même dit:

-alors mon petit tu n'aime pas les vampires que t'ont-t-ils fait ?

Ali le regarda avec un méprit qui grandissait à chaque seconde .

- Et bien nous allons te faire un grand plaisir ,proclama le chef de la bande , tu va devenir l'un des notre .Jane a toi l'honneur Ali essaya de se libérer mais la main d'acier de la fille qui se nommer Jane le retenait. Elle s'approcha de son cou et elle lui rentra ses deux crocs dans sa peau pour les ressortir après. Elle se lecha les lèvres et elle dit : dommage , son sang était délicieux.


End file.
